Hope for The Best
by Blue Heart Burning
Summary: Sam and Dean are training Hope. There's no better time than the present. With the demon's from Hell to catch, and a new player who can start the apocalypse. It's a shame Hope gets distracted by a boy that always seems to turn up to help her, and then disappear as you blink. *Sequel to 'What If There Was Another'*
1. Chapter 1: Simple Training

Based in:  
Season: 3+  
Episode: The Magnificent Seven. (Onwards).

Sequel to: What If There Was Another?

Title: Hope For The Best.

Sam and Dean are training Hope. There's no better time than the present. With the demon's from Hell to catch, and a new player who can start the apocalypse. It's a shame Hope gets distracted by a boy that always seems to turn up to help her, and then disappear as you blink.

* * *

Chapter 1:'Training.'

Hope looked confusedly at the guys in front of her. "I don't get it." She stated. "Why did you take on the ghost hunt the other day, if you thought I needed to be trained more?"

The brothers shared a whole conversational argument in a five second look as Hope waited on their answer. Growing amused when they started rock, paper, scissors. Dean lost. Rock trumps scissors.

"You always go for scissors, Dean." Sam chastised lightly looking smug. Dean grunted in annoyance. Hope noted this information.

Dean turned to face the amused teen, leaning forward and clasping his hands in between his knees where his elbows were resting. His muscles rippled as he did this, Hope took notice. Two fit guys, a single sexually frustrated girl, and they aren't related- well the guys are brothers but that's it. Who would blame her for looking, really? Hope blamed her hormones instantly.

"Let's be honest, we-" Dean pointed between himself and Sam. "didn't have a choice. Besides, ghosts are easy." Nonchalantly shrugging, dean sat back.

"Which is why it was me, the untrained teen, that saved your asses, right?" Hope mocked.

"We were testing you." Dean smirked.

Sam took note of the flickering lights. "Dean, shut up." Sam sang. "We don't want to upset the supercharged, hormonal psychic." He continued, lowering his voice. He didn't want Hope to hear.

Hope felt her eyebrow twitch. "I heard that." She gritted out.

"There's chocolate in the fridge. Help yourself." Sam offered.

Hope headed towards the fridge as she ranted. "Do you really think, that offering me chocolate will help you out of that ditch you just dug? No way! I - Hmm." Hope's eyes closed in pleasure of the delicious piece of melting heaven in her mouth. All her anger and arguments forgotten. Hershey's Kisses are her one weakness that she can't beat.

She sat back down on the sofa, this time in between both boys, forcing them apart. Dean and Sam shared an amused look as she melted into the sofa between them, her eyes still closed.

Once she was finished, Sam quizzed her on how to handle and take care of ghosts. "How do you fight one?"

"Well technically, you can't. You can, however, use rock salt and iron to get rid of them from the immediate area while you look for the item or remains left to get rid of them for good."

"How do you get rid of one for good?"

"Burn their remains or their item holding them on Earth." Hope shrugged.

"What if they were cremated, but weren't attached to an item?"

"Then they're attached to a place or person." Hope scrunched up her nose.

Sam raised an eyebrow at that. Dean was getting some weaponry and cleaning gear from the car, so she can learn how to clean, put together and take apart some weaponry she may use in the future.

"How would you get rid of them then?"

Hope blinked at him several times slowly. "Ask them nicely?" she suggested. "Or burn the place down. Possibly help them move on if they're not hurting people intentionally but are stuck and trying to get attention." She raised an eyebrow at him with a shrug. Sam sighed, just as Dean came in.

"How's she doin'?" he dumped the cleaning stuff onto one of the beds, and carefully place the bag of weapons down on the other.

"She's doing alright, I guess." Sam frowned. "We need to teach her on demons as well though."

"Yeah, I'm getting there." Dean said exasperated. "One thing at a time, Sammy-boy."

After an hour of rephrasing the questions on ghosts and disabling, cleaning then putting back together weaponry, all three were back on the couch. This time they were talking about how to take down demons. And then telling Hope what the different symbols do to the demons and showing her how to draw them. As well as helping her learn the incantation's proper pronunciation for an exorcism.

"Now then!" Dean exclaimed, clapping his hands and jumping up from the bed he was sitting on next to Sam. Sam watched as his brother grabbed Hope's hands, pulling her forcefully up from the opposite bed and onto her feet, in confusion. "It's time to learn how to fight!"

Hope felt a very strong wave of dread wash through her at the look of joy on Dean's face. _'If there is a God out there listening to me right now, please, let me survive this.'_ She mentally begged.

She gulped. "Yay." She said weakly, her face scrunched up in dread, a heavy frown covering her lips. Dean's grin got larger. Sam was certain he heard Hope whimper.

Dean pulled Hope towards the centre of the room. "Now," He started his face mock serious. "Show me your fighting stance." He ordered.

Hope glance from side to side, shifting slightly on her feet. When Dean raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest Hopes spread her legs slightly, her right leg slightly behind her left. She bent her knees gently and raised her hands up, clenching them, to shield her chest with her right, her face with her left. She did it in a way so that her vision wasn't blocked in any way. It's the move the kid takes up in 'Karate Kid' she was just hoping she did it correctly.

Dean nodded his approval. He was slightly surprised and impressed that she even knew a fighting stance. He adjusted her positioning slightly. He crouched in front her, placing his left hand on the inside of her left knee, gently pushing it further away from her body, widening the stance. He then placed both hands behind both knees, causing her to bend them more. He then stood back and scrutinised her stance once more.

"Relax your shoulders more." He demanded. She followed his instruction. "Good." He murmured absently to himself. He raised a hand up to his mouth. His pointer finger was lightly covering his upper lip, his thumb resting on his cheek. He dragged his hand down roughly letting out a sigh.

Hope stood there feeling awkward as Dean and Sam looked at her intently. Sam's voice broke her out of her little awkward world. "Where did you learn that stance, Hope?" he questioned curiously.

Hope blushed scarlet before answering. "Karate Kid." Dean guffawed with a smirk. Sam smiled in amusement. For a sixteen year old, she sure was cute. That's when Sam was hit with realisation. He had already grown to care for Hope as if she were his sister. He was pleasantly surprised by this revelation. He glanced quickly at his older brother. He was certain Dean cared for her as such too, but probably didn't realise it yet. Dean never was too fond of analysing his feelings. Unless, of course, Sam pushed it onto him.

As the day grew old, the Winchester brothers took it in turn to teach Hope different fighting moves. All three came to the realisation that she had a natural talent for fighting. Dean looked a little bit too happy with that fact to Hope. By the time night had fallen upon them, Hope had mastered roundhouse kicks, both left and right uppercuts, and how to get out of all the different holds Sam and Dean knew how to get out of also. They were teaching her more defence though.

"Well, I think that deserves a celebratory beer." Dean stated loudly. "Come on guys. Let's head out to a bar." Dean turned to go get his leather jacket.

Hope raised an eyebrow in exasperation when Sam began to follow. "Umm, guys?" she called out. "Aren't you forgetting something?" They looked confused before comprehension covered Dean's face.

Dean snapped his fingers. "I almost forgot!" He exclaimed walking back to his bag. "My wallet." He stated boldly holding up said wallet.

Sam rolled his eyes. Hope let out an exasperated and disbelieving sigh. "No guys." She patiently began. "I can't go to a bar. I'm under age." She said this slowly and mockingly, as if she was talking to six year olds and not twenty-something year olds. She widened her eyes for exaggerated effect.

Dean just smirked. "We'll see." And he walked out the motel door.

Hope stared after him in annoyance and confusion. Sam smiled at Hope gently, before placing a hand on her shoulder and leading her out of the room and to the Impala where Dean was sitting in the front seat.


	2. Chapter 2:I'm Not As Think As You Drunk

Chapter 2:'I'm Not As Think As You Drunk I Am.'

Dean pulled the Impala up to a bar not too far from the motel they were staying in. Sam followed Dean in confidently whilst Hope trailed slightly behind them; she was feeling very nervous about this. Hope thought it was a very bad idea. By very bad idea, she means very, very, very bad.

Dean tossed something over his shoulder back to Hope. She looked down and realized it was an id. An id with her picture, proclaiming she was twenty one years old. She shook her head, her eyes wide in exasperation. Sam looked back to see her reaction. When Hope and Sam made eye contact, Sam raised his hands palm up whilst shrugging his shoulders, a raised brow in amusement and a large smirk.

Sam walked through the door but paused once over the threshold to hold open the door for her to walk in. Hope stuffed the id into her jean pockets before walking round Sam and into the bar. She spotted Dean at the bar and went over to him, Sam close behind her. Hope and Sam sat on the stools to Dean's right. Hope was in the middle of the brothers. She rolled her eyes. This was their way of protecting her, she realized. Anyone who dared come near her, which the brothers thought meant her harm, would probably be dead in five seconds flat.

Which she would be inclined to allow if the guy she saw leering at her was all she was going to get. _'Yuck! When did that guy last clean his teeth? Or bath?" _She thought wrinkling her nose at the Grease-fuzz, as she now named the man.

Hope returned her attention to the brothers and the bar. A bartender cam up to them, "What can I get you, Sugar?" she asked. Hope noticed her lean slightly across the bar in front of Dean. Hope had a strong urge to cough out 'wannabe milf' when she took stock of the women. She had bright pink lipstick, heavy mascara, orange wrinkles, and teenagers clothing on. Not to mention the hair. Platinum blonde hair, Hope was sure she saw the outline of a wig.

Dean shifted slightly, his eyes looking a tint disgusted and a lot embarrassed. Sam stifled a laugh as a cough, covering his mouth with his hand to hide the smile. Dean glared. Hope wasn't as fortunate as Sam. She just sat there grinning madly; 'the cat that got the cream' comes to mind. She was giggling under her breath whilst her eyes shone with delight. Dean's glare intensified.

"Two beers and a diet coke please." Dean politely asked. His smile was forced as Hope giggled a notch louder, yet the bartender didn't seem to notice, just batted her eyelashes obnoxiously.

"Coming right up." She purred! She actually purred! Hope couldn't contain her laughter as it erupted out of her mouth, Sam soon following. Dean was not looking impressed. Not one bit.

"Shut up." He demanded.

Hope shook her head and carried on laughing hysterically whilst Sam started to calm himself down.

"Shut up!" Dean snapped harshly. Hope shut up. She looked at Dean with large eyes, misted over. Dean internally groaned. _'Great,'_ Dean thought. '_Another puppy-dog eyes expert'_. That was just what he needed, Dean sighed.

Sam watched on in amusement, knowing full well that Dean was a sucker for the puppy-dog eyes. He was the first one to notice that the bartender was coming back over with their drink order. He also noticed a mischievous look in her eyes. That can never be good, especially when directed at Dean like that.

"Here's your order, sweetie." She said gaining both Hope's and Dean's attentions. She placed a beer in front of Sam, then the coke in front of Hope. As she was about to give Dean his beer, she 'accidently' dropped it, causing the beer to go all over Dean's crotch.

"Shit!" he exclaimed in surprised shock and annoyance. Hope pressed her lips firmly together so as not to laugh out loud like she so badly wanted to.

All of a sudden the bartender was standing in front of him with a rag in hand. Sam clenched his jaw to stop his laughter.

"I am so sorry." The bartender said in a husky voice. It was supposed to be attractive, but it was the type of one that you get for chain smoking. She then started patting Dean's crotch.

"Ahh!" Dean exclaimed grabbing her hand away from his crotch, taking the cloth from her. "I got it." Dean assured with a freaked out smile. The bartender went to protest when she was called away by her boss. She pouted as she left.

Dean pulled a face as he patted his soaked jeans. When he noticed the choking sound, he looked up at Sammy and Hope to see looks of concentration, that were slightly similar to those of constipation, on their faces, which were by now bright red from suppressed laughter.

Dean glared, "Shut up."

That was what caused them to lose their 'composure' and erupt into more laughter at Dean's expense.

"Yeah, go on. Laugh it up you sons of bitches." Dean muttered going back to his mopping. Dean kept on cursing under his breath as the others calmed down. He looked up when he felt a small hand on his arm. Hope was looking at him curiously. He shifted uncomfortably. "What?" he questioned.

Sam was now watching Hope himself. He was just as confused and curious as to what was going through her head as Dean.

"I want to try something." She said. Dean raised an eyebrow as he noticed her gaze go to his crotch.

"No offence, but uh. I don't think you should." Hope shot him a look. Of course his mind had gone straight down into the perverted gutter he was very fond of.

"That," she put heavy emphasis into her words whilst pointing a finger into his face. "Is not what I meant. Just wait a minute." She went back to focusing on his crotch. Dean stood there uncomfortably. He shared a look with Sam. They were both very confused as to what Hope wanted to do right now that required her to look at Dean's crotch.

After a moment, Dean felt the beer moving. With shock covering his face, he looked down. The beer was beginning to float slightly apart from his jeans. Sam also watched in shock. The hell?

Hope was focusing very hard; she was using the telekinesis from the demonic energy boost she received almost a week ago. The beer was completely removed from Dean's jeans by now. It was a swirling mass in the air. The amber liquid reflecting the light in a beautiful way. Hope moved it until it was above the up stood beer bottle. She then slowly, let it drizzle back down into the bottle.

Sam and Dean sat there astounded as Hope looked at the bottle proudly. She turned a bright grin onto Dean.

Sam had to admit, that was very cool. Scary? Sure. But still very cool. It was easy to forget that Hope had the same strange added ability as him. Okay, it wasn't the same ability, but it did have the same source.

-  
Hope was currently using her fake id happily. Who knew you could get such a buzz? Hope had gotten away with a full pocket of money after Dean and Sam taught her how to hustle. Four hundred pounds was now in her possession. Sam and Dean were still hustling over at the pool tables and the poker tables.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Hope spotted a familiar mop of black hair. She turned her head to face the boy that had rescued her from the poltergeist. She had no clue what came over her, she was never normally so bold, but as she felt fuzzy warmth in her tummy, and liquid confidence running through her veins, she sent him an inviting smile and a wink.

The dark haired boy who had been watching and following Hope since they last saw each other was very surprised at the action she had made. He felt something tighten in his chest. He doesn't remember ever feeling this since he was human, before he sold his soul to Hell. Unsure of whether he was pleased with this, or disgusted with himself and her, he smiled back and got up to walk over to her intoxicated person.

As he drew near to her, Hope's body involuntarily shifted towards the handsome young man walking up to her. He stopped in front of her knees. She parted them slightly as he came even closer, standing between her legs. Hope felt her breathing quicken slightly as she shuffled closer on the stool and leaned into him.

As he felt her come closer he leaned in too. He had no clue what had taken hold of him, he just felt a strong need to be as close as possible to her. He placed a hand on either side of her hips pulling her even closer. As he did this, he pulled her off of the stool.

Hope's hand came to rest on his shoulders as he rested his head into the crook of her neck. His breath, gentle against her throat, sending desire burning into the pit of her stomach. A trail goose bumps followed as his hands moved from her hips around to her back as she felt him pulling her closer still.

They were flush against each other, yet he wanted her closer. This girl, who attracted his attention with her power radiance, now had his attention as something much more primal. He could hear and feel her quickened breathing, and with that brought the scent of alcohol. He was snapped from his daze as he realised she was too intoxicated to really know what she was doing. He regretfully pulled back. His hands moved back to her hips pushing her reluctant self back.

"Your drunk?" he raised an eyebrow at her as she frowned up at him.

"I'm not as think as you drunk." She stated. She mixed up her sentence, but had no slur. Interesting. His hands trailed up her sides, brushing the sides of her breasts, causing her to arch closer in need. They carried on up her arms, till they rested above her hands on his shoulders.

She heard herself whimper as her hero removed her final hold on him. He squeezed both her hands and kissed one. She felt her eyelids flutter close in the pleasurable tingles that hand-kiss created. When she opened her eyes, he was nowhere in sight. She pouted as she sat back down.

She continued her alcoholic binge to the point that she began to find every little thing hilarious.

Sam had just finished rounding up his hoard of money when he looked over to where Hope had walked off to after she collected her haul. He saw that she appeared to be extremely intoxicated. Sam sighed in exasperated amusement as he saw her giggle softly to herself. He then looked back to Dean who was finishing up.

Dean felt someone's gaze on him. As he looked up, he saw his baby brother looking at him. He raised a brow in question. To which, Sam responded by tilting his head towards the bar. When Dean followed his brothers eye sight lining, he saw a very drunk Hope. He shook his head with a small smirk of amusement as she continued to giggle to herself about something only she knew.

Both Winchester's finished off, gathered their money and thanked their competitors. They met up halfway over to the bar. They shared a significant look.

"How much do you want to bet that she can't walk anymore properly?" Dean asked.

"Fifty, you are so on." Sam said enthusiastically. Dean nodded his agreement.

Hope felt a presence behind her. She spun quickly on her stool to face the presence. When the world continued to spin for her, she fell into a fit of drunken giggles. Once the world righted itself, she came face to face, well – chest, with two smirking Winchester's.

She put on her serious voice. "I'm not as think as you drunk." She wanted to make her point very clear. The downside was, once she realised what she said she erupted into more drunken giggles. "That's out come wrong." More drunk laughter. "That too." Hope held a huge drunken smile on her face and fogged eyes.

The brothers laughed as they shared a look. "Come on, Hope" Sam started softly. "Time to go. Would you like some help walking? He offered gently.

"No." She stated with a hazy glare. She hopped off of the stool, wobbled, and held her ground. Dean looked on impressed.

As they were walking towards the car, the wind blew the hair off of the back of Hope's neck and she felt goose bumps form, this caused her to giggle some more. Dean shook his head with a smirk whilst Sam just carried on smiling in amusement.

-  
Once they were back at the motel they were staying in, Hope let out a squeal, ran forward and jumped onto the bed closest. She continued to jump up and down roaring with drunken laughter. The boys shook their heads.

"You owe me fifty quid, Dean." Sam stated on the way to the shower.

Dean glowered. _'I blame that on you, Hope.'_ He thought in annoyance. As if she heard his thoughts, she looked at him and threw her head back laughing.


	3. Chapter 3: Hangover, Oh How I Hate Thee

Chapter 3:'Hangover, Oh How I Hate Thee.'

Hope woke up when the feeling of her stomach churning and her head pounding to an unknown tune became too much for her to stay unconscious. She groaned loudly, and then whimpered at the vibration of the groan. Her stomach gave another sudden lurch. She ignored the feeling of lead being her limbs and ran to the bathroom as fast as her disorientated self could.

Dean and Sam woke up to the sound of vomiting in the bathroom. They were both half stuck on feeling amused, and half feeling disgusted. They knew one of them had to go help her out. Neither wanted to. Dean raised his fist as well as an eyebrow.

Sam accepted the challenge.

After three fist pumps, Dean revealed scissors, and Sam – in his half conscious state – revealed paper. Dean smirked and fist pumped as Sam chastised himself mentally.

"Go get some painkillers for her." Sam commanded just as Dean had lain back down to go back to his dreams of pie and hot chicks. With a groan and a half-hearted glare towards his little brother, he got dressed and went to get Hope the painkillers.

Sam entered the bathroom slowly, as if worried a bomb was about to blow. Hope was slumped against the toilet seat, her head resting on one arm laid out on the seat while the other hung around the toilet. Sam winced in sympathy when he heard her groan again. He lurched forward towards Hope as she again heaved over into the bowl. Sam pulled her hair back from her face and rubbed soothing circles around her back. Switching from circles between her shoulder blades and circles on the small of her back. It seemed to calm her down a little.

Hope felt horrible. Her head was pounding, her body ached, her throat was like sandpaper and mouth fogged up, her stomach kept churning. The cool hand creating circles on her back felt very nice, so did the one resting on the back of her neck holding her hair out of her face. She felt internally grateful to which ever brother this was.

Sam was cussing Dean for taking so long as Hope let out another moan of pain and discomfort. The door suddenly opened, filling Sam with relief. Finally.

Dean walked in with a bottle of unopened water and an Advil.

Sam helped Hope over to the sink and clean her teeth after asking Dean to bring her bag in.

Hope gulped down the tablet and the water, which caused Dean to be thankful for his foresight of getting more than one bottle each. One for Sam, one for Dean and four for Hope. Okay, that's a lie. There was an offer, six for the price of four.

Hope whispered her thanks to both brothers before getting back into bed and going back t sleep, all the while thinking; _'Hangover, oh how I hate thee.'_

The Winchester brothers kept as quiet as they could to allow Hope to rest. Sam was on his laptop looking to see if there was a job they could do that was nearby. Dean was surfing the television channels, whilst keeping the volume down as much as possible but still able to hear it. Both were worried about the release of so many demons and spirits that had been released into the world. As they didn't know what happened to either, they were tense.

Rustling from the bed gained both of their attentions as Hope groaned sitting up with bleary eyes. Dean smothered his laughter at the state of her hair. It looked like a rats nest.

"Sleeping beauty is finally up." Dean joke, but got no response from her.

Both boys watched as she got out of bed and started to shuffle like a zombie. She gathered up her wash items and then clothes before, once again shuffling other to the bathroom and closing the door. Two sets of eyes stayed trained on the door as the shower was turned on.

"Isn't she just a ray of sunshine this afternoon." Dean tossed at his brother with a smirk. Sam just rolled his eyes at Dean.

All three were currently sat at a diner; Hope was wearing Dean's sunglasses, which Sam had leant her, due to her still sore head. Hope was wearing a black vest top, with one of Sam's red checker shirts over it for comfort which caused it to become a make-shift dress, along with a pair of leggings and red checker converse.

The boys were in their usual gear. Sam a pair of jeans and a checker shirt with shoes that were easy to run in and his coat. Dean a pair of jeans, a dark top and his worn in leather jacket, also with easy to run in shoes.

Dean had insisted that a good cure for hangover was a big greasy breakfast. Hope had listened and got a full breakfast and a large cup of spicy hot chocolate as well as glass of diet coke for afterwards. Dean had ordered a burger and Sam had ordered a salad.

All in all the day had been very average and boring, but Hope had a very bad feeling something was going to go horribly wrong.

The occupants of the impala were silent as Metallica rocked out of the stereo of the car. Dean was driving, of in his own little world, Sam was in the passenger seat going through the Winchester's father's journal trying to memorize as much as he could, whilst Hope sat slumped back behind Dean asleep. A 'power nap' she had claimed to the brothers.

The road was entirely clear, and they were coming up to an intersection. Unbeknownst to them, a black van was hurtling towards the intersection from the passenger's side.

Dean and Sam snapped their heads over to the side simultaneously as they saw the lights flash through Sammy's window.

Hope woke with a start to the sound of squealing tires, blaring horns and screaming. Then a huge crunch was the last thing that registered with before spinning and everything going black. As she faded out of consciousness, she heard a yell from in front of her.

"No! Sammy!"

She should have paid attention to her gut feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong.


End file.
